Many attempts have been made to provide a simplified bag hanging apparatus which will readily hold and secure a bag so that its top is open for receiving objects while the bag is on a hanger and which permits the bag to be readily removed from the hanger. At the same time, the hanger is to provide a spreader for holding the mouth of the bag open for receiving articles. Such attempts are shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. to Wilson, 3,934,631; Salisbury, 1,476,423; Born, 1,190,094; and Lindquist, 3,027,065. However, various problems have arisen both in the utilization and structure of the bag and hanger.